Biological spoilage has always been a problem with gathering and transporting food. The gathering of various foods and the actual marketing of the foods may be separated by days or weeks. One of the particularly difficult foods for preservation is fresh fish fillets. Fresh fish is becoming a more popular consumer item. At present, fish are caught in the ocean and iced or immediately frozen for preservation. Upon delivery to retailers, fish shelf-life is extremely short. Not only is there loss due to spoilage but fish lose weight yield due to drip loss. Fresh fish fillets usually maintain a quality shelf-life of only a few days after cut. Methods are needed to extend the shelf-life both for the benefit of the seller and the buyer. Antibiotics such as chlortetracycline have been used to extend the shelf-life of fish fillets but are no longer allowable in the United States. A blend of fumaric acid and benzoate is available but the composition was not particularly effective in a recent study.
The preservation of edible protein as well as yield enhancement is a well studied art which has provided numerous treatment compositions. Each type of protein product, i.e. poultry, fresh meat, eggs, cheese, sausage, shell fish, frozen shrimp and fish, has peculiar biochemical compositions with different types of bacteriological problems, taste problems, and deterioration problems. There are available numerous compositions for increasing preservation and yield which at first blush appear to be similar. However, these compositions are generally useful for only one type of protein. Such compositions are commercially or technically unsuccessful or unacceptable when applied to other types of proteins. The transfer of technology from these areas to fish fillet treatment is seldom possible. For this reason, fish fillets are particularly difficult to preserve and to maintain yield. One of the problems encountered in fish fillet preservation is pH change due to bacterial growth. Since aerobic bacterial growth is prevalent during iced storage, the pH of the fillet tends to rise. This contributes to bacterial growth and flavor problems. A preservative system must counteract both bacterial growth problems and organoleptic problems. A composition for preservation of shell fish is not per se operable with fish fillet. This is particularly true in the case of fresh fish which are not frozen to increase storage stability. Further, food producers, being subject to various labeling and regulatory restrictions as well as customer reaction, desire to avoid any hint of these problems if possible. The more and varied the ingredients in a composition, the greater the risk of encountering a labeling or regulatory problem. A composition with fewer ingredients can provide the food processor with a clearer labeling requirement picture than a composition of many ingredients.